The Apology2
by duck2k
Summary: Fosters has a tour for twelve visitors, and one of those visitors has a mission.


**The Apology (Part II)**

There was a knock at the door, and Duckman went over to answer it. Bloo was standing there with a bag of potato chips. "The stupid bunny made me come up here, and take you to his office," Bloo said with a full mouth. "What does Mr. Herriman want?" Duckman inquired. Bloo shrugged, "dunno, but I am sure you must of done something rotten."

"How do you figure Bloo?" Duckman inquired.

"No human or imaginary friend is requested in Herriman's office unless they did something that is bad news," Bloo replied, "and you have 'trouble' written all over you."

"That is quite presumptuous coming from an imaginary friend that I heard, is the king of trouble."

"Whatever - follow me."

On the way to Herriman's office, Duckman tried to make more small talk with Bloo. "What do you think I did wrong Bloo?"

"I heard it had to do with hurting Frankie's feelings," Bloo replied, I may not always get along with her, because I can be a pest, but you must of done something wrong that is way above me." Duckman rolled his eyes upward, "so you think it is quite alright to not like me just because Frankie hates me, is that it?"

"She is popular around here," Bloo pointed out.

"So basically if Frankie jumped off a cliff…"

"I know where this is going," Bloo interrupted, "I am not going to entertain that with a comment."

"You know," Duckman said angrily, "since my arrival here, everyone of you have done nothing but condemn then attack me."

"I ain't attacking you," Bloo said.

"Yes you are," Duckman shot back, "you don't have to say anything; the emotion is there by body language, and expressions. I can feel the tension in the air right now towards me."

"Don't wanna do the time, then do not do the crime," Bloo said with finality. Duckman gripped the bill of his ballcap in anger, "you folks are UNBELIEVABLE! I understand I hurt someone's feelings, but that does not mean everyone should be up in arms over it." Bloo popped another potato chip in his mouth, "talk to the rabbit about it."

Both Bloo and Duckman were now outside Herriman's office. Bloo opened the door, and could see Herriman already seated at his desk going over adoption paperwork. "Ahem!" Bloo coughed, "Duckman is here! Can I go now?

"Very well Bloo," Herriman said looking up from the papers, "send him in." Bloo turned to Duckman, "go on in, and have a nice life." Bloo went toward the arcade. Duckman entered Herriman's office cautiously. "Come over here and have a seat Master Duckman," Herriman pointed to one of the empty chairs. Duckman sat down, and folded his arms in defiance, "so what do you want with me?" Herriman angled his flat screened computer monitor, so the both of them can see. "Relax Master Duckman," Herriman said, "I called you here, because I want to mediate this situation. But first I must ask you…" Herriman pulled up a photo file, and pointed to the different pictures, "are these your compromising pictures of Miss Francis?" Duckman's jaw dropped, "wait! I got rid of those off the public sites I subscribed to!"

"Well the spider web…"

"Web," Duckman corrected.

"Yes," Herriman coughed, "quite. The web is interesting Master Duckman, because once you put something on it, it goes on for a longtime. You may have deleted these pictures from those sites, but people can download them and pass them around in the web again." Duckman removed his ballcap, and put it in his lap. "I am aware of the consequences of posting them."

"Master Duckman, I am not trying to convict you here," Herriman pointed out, "I just wanted to know if these pictures were of your doing. It is to help me better understand the situation - and maybe help you." Duckman's eyes widened, "help me? What do you mean Mr. Herriman?"

"I understand you want to apologize to Miss Francis. I can see that your desire to make amends with her, is an honest one. Your presence here has not helped her with this situation."

"I did not ask to win this tour…"

"I understand sir; don't think of me as being too…um…how shall I say it…"

"Uptight," Duckman finished.

"Yes, yes," Herriman nodded, "I do believe that is the word. The whole point of this meeting is to find a way to get Miss Francis, Madam Foster, and yourself into this office, so you can make your amends."

"And you can help me accomplish this."

"Precisely," Herriman said leaning toward Duckman, "I know you are an imaginary friend." Duckman put his ballcap back on, "I am not! I am an alter-ego!"

"Which is usually an imaginary friend for an adult," Herriman said, "you were created by an adult to serve as his other side if you will; which can be both good and bad." Herriman folded his hands on the desk, "let me ask you my good sir, what is your creator like?" Duckman pushed his glasses down his bill a little, "you think I am an imaginary friend."

"It was quite obvious to a lot of us at Foster's," Herriman answered, "there are eleven human beings, and one talking collegiate duck."

"I was that obvious?"

"Oh come, come!" Herriman said impatiently, "what is your creator like?" Duckman crossed his legs, "he is a young single guy who is really outgoing. The biggest problem he had, was an addictive personality. He was a heavy drinker, smoker, and when he quit those two vices, he took up another - taking and posting compromising pictures, and that is where I came in. I became his alter ego on his fansites, and did all the dirty work." Herriman sat back, and rubbed his mustache, "I can see what happened here. While you are responsible, you had an addiction like your creator."

"Yes," Duckman answered, "very similar to your carrot addiction, or Frankie's addiction to cookies."

"That is true," Herriman acknowledged.

"So what are we going to accomplish here?" Duckman asked. Herriman cracked his knuckles, "Well Master Duckman, this is what I propose: I want you to be with the group on the tour tomorrow. After the tour, I will have a talk with Madame Foster, and Miss Francis; I will convince them to meet with you and I in this office. I will be the mediator, while you iron out your differences, and making your amends. That is it." Duckman pushed his glasses back up his beak, "so that is it?"

"Precisely," Herriman answered, "and one more thing Master Duckman…"

"What is it?"

"You will remain here at Foster's until a new child adopts you."

"But what about…"

"I do not want you exposed to that kind of life anymore. I think you are an exceptionally smart duck, and I am going to propose to Madame Foster to keep you here until adoption." Duckman took off his ballcap, and held out his hand, "it would be an honor sir if you could do that for me." Herriman shook hands and adjusted his monicle, "Let us delete these pictures shall we?" Duckman smiled. Herriman deleted the files, and looked up, "that will be all Master Duckman." Duckman got up and started toward the door. "The tour starts at eight-thirty sharp - be there."

"Will do." Duckman left the office.

Dave was on his laptop when Duckman returned to the room. "So did Mr. Herriman burn you?" Duckman shook his head, "nah - we actually had a friendly chat. I think things will be different by the end of the tour tomorrow."

"interesting." Duckman went over to the flat dresser and picked up his toiletry articles, "did you ever find out where the bathrooms are? I wanna get cleaned up before I hit the hay."

"Further up the hall, and on your right," Dave responded, "it has multiple shower stalls, and a steam room."

"Sweet!" Duckman left the room.

On his way to the bathroom, Duckman ran into Eduardo. He was wrapped in a towel and was carrying his toothbrush. "Senior Duckman," Eduardo said lowering his eyes, "I sorry for way I treat you earlier."

"Think nothing of it Ed."

"No, I was a jerk."

"I understand what Frankie means to you," Duckman explained, "I just want to let you know that my desire to make amends to her, is an honest one."

"I understand a little," Eduardo said with a smile, "see you at breakfast tomorrow?"

"Si!" Duckman responded.


End file.
